Bloody Promise
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Pertemuanku denganmu hanyalah sekejap. Perpisahanku denganmu adalah selamanya. Bolehkah aku melihat napasmu lagi walau hanya sedetik saja? Sequel from Aku No Hana. NejiGaa, slight GaaNaru. YAOI, Lemon eksplisit menjurus implisit ? .


**A fanfiction for Darekami, sequel from "Aku No Hana".**

"**Bloody Promise" belongs to Miseta Harumi Kitara.**

**But "Naruto" and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje-ness and abal-ness and another "ness", Still dark theme, Miss Typos aywhere and anytime, Lemon, YAOI, Sho-ai. Hinata's POV.**

**Pairing(s) : NejiGaa, slight GaaNaru.**

**Genre : Still Romance/maybe Angst(?)/Supernatural(?) and Crime (manggil setan dan gadaikan nyawa orang masuk crime, kan?), rather Poetry.**

**Rate : M for yaoi, explicit (or implisit) content. So, wanna leave my fic before an incident comes?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**(Pertemuanku denganmu hanyalah sekejap. Perpisahanku denganmu adalah selamanya. Bolehkah aku melihat napasmu lagi walau hanya sedetik saja?)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Mintalah padaku, sayang. Memohonlah padaku, sayang. Akan kukabulkan segalanya hanya untukmu..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lingkar setan, terlukis dengan indah di lantai porselen ruang rahasia di rumah tua itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah megelilingi lingkar setan dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Mata hijaunya menelusuri tiap kata yang tercantum dalam buku tersebut. Menggunakan sinar rembulan sebagai penerangan tatkala membaca buku itu. Dengan mata terpejam, dirapalkannya mantera-mantera yang baru saja dibacanya. Memanggil sang setan. Memanggil untuk kekuatan. Memanggil untuk mengadu. Memanggil untuk sebuah dosa besar. Lingkar setan itu bersinar tatkala mantera berhasil meluncur dari bibir mungil sang pemuda. Semakin lama semakin terang sinarnya, namun semakin mencekam suasana di ruangan itu.

Pemuda itu tak berhenti merapalkan manteranya, malah mempercepat pembacaannya. Namun itu tak berapa lama, sang sosok yang dipanggilnya muncul dari dalam lingkaran itu. Dia berhasil, dia memanggilnya. Seorang iblis dari dasar neraka yang tak ada tandingannya. Mata hijaunya bertemu mata kelam sang iblis, menatapnya dengan kosong. "Adakah sesuatu yang kau inginkan dari diriku ini, manusia?," tanya sang iblis mencoba membuka pertemuan mereka.

Gaara menatapnya dalam, dengan sebuah kilatan keseriusan dia berujar, "Bantu aku... Bangkitkan kembali dia..."

Iblis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba menebak kembali permintaan sang manusia. "Menghidupkan kembali maksudmu?," tebaknya yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan mantap sang manusia. Dia terkekeh keras sekali. Sudah sekian lama dirinya tak mempermainkan manusia, namun sekarang ada seorang pemuda yang berani memanggilnya untuk dipermainkan. Manusia bodoh, itulah yang terus diucapkannya dalam hati.

"Mudah saja...," ucapnya menyanggupi permintaan sang manusia, "...tentu dengan syarat..." Gaara menyimak kalimat tergantung sang iblis, berharap bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dirinya. "Katakan saja...," ujarnya tenang saat sang iblis membuatnya menunggu lama. Dia tak kan sabar untuk menemui orang yang dicintainya kembali. Dan dia akan kembali melihatnya. Wajahnya, matanya, senyumannya... Naruto Uzumaki.

Dirinya terkejut teramat sangat saat mendengar sang Uzumaki tewas terbunuh. Dirinya terkejut teramat sangat melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya tubuh sang Uzumaki diantar menuju peristirahatan terakhir. Dirinya terkejut teramat sangat saat dirinya menyadari, bahwa Sasuke-lah pembunuh Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sang Uzumaki. Pemuda yang telah diserahkan seluruh hati dan perasaannya oleh sang Uzumaki. Pemuda iblis yang mengincar Uzumaki.

Terlambat sudah dirinya menyadari. Memang tak secepat Shikamaru Nara untuk mengetahui, namun apa daya tak mampu waktu berputar kembali. Tubuhnya menyerah akan garis ini, garis pembatas antara sang terkasih dan diri ini. Matanya tertutup oleh keterpurukan diri, telinganya pun serasa dibuat tuli. Dia tak pernah ingin ditinggal di sini, di dunia busuk dengan manusia yang tak pernah mau peduli. Tak peduli pada diri yang terpuruk ini. Tak peduli tentang Uzumaki. Tak peduli akan penderitaan anak-anaknya sendiri.

Orang tuanya lama telah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di muka bumi. Menyisakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat tubuh kecil itu ditinggal kedua kakak yang hilang di telan bumi. Entah kemana mereka pergi. Tak pernah diri ini dikabari. Apakah mereka bahagia atau telah mati? Entah dia sudah tak peduli lagi.

Mata hijaunya masih memandangi, menanti sang iblis memberi sebuah permintaan entah macam apalagi. Mungkin jantung orang mati, atau mungkin diri ini harus rela mati. Mati menuju dasar neraka hanya demi orang yang dicintai. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjerat seseorang dan menukarkan jiwanya...," ucap sang iblis setalah terdiam lama sekali. Mata kelam itu menusuk mata hijau Gaara sesekali. Mencari ketakutan dari pemuda minim ekspresi.

"Katakan siapa?"

"Tidak sabar sekali kau, manusia..."

"Katakan saja, iblis..."

Iblis itu mendengus kesal mendengar kalimat tadi. "Hyuuga Neji... Dan kau harus pastikan dia mencintaimu..." Gaara masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, walau hati menjerit ngeri. Iblis itu menyeringai kejam menyadari hati itu berada dalam rasa ngeri. Walau wajahnya tak berekspresi, namun hati mana bisa dipungkiri. Gaara menutup matanya erat sesekali. Berpikir dua kali. Namun apa daya tekatnya bulat melebihi hati nurani, membangkitkan kembali orang yang telah mati.

"Aku bersedia..."

"Bagus," sang iblis menyoraki, namun juga menertawai kebodohan manusia ini. Dia tau, pada akhirnya sang manusia yang akan tersakiti. Dan itu pasti. "Jika dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu, buat dia menjadi makhluk hina. Setelah itu, kau bisa memberikannya padaku..." Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Namun salah baginya untuk segera pergi, karena kalimat itu masih berlanjut lagi. "...Kau dapat memilih kebahagianmu dengan Naruto atau kebahagianmu dengan Neji..."

Gaara mendelik kesal pada iblis ini. Dia tak mengerti, sungguh tak mengerti. Jalan pikir iblis ini bagai labirin tak berujung yang pasti. "Dan jika kau telah menentukannya, aku akan datang untuk mengambil salah satunya. Tuan, Gaara..."

"Terserah padamu, iblis."

"Ah, panggil saja aku Madara Uchiha...," ucap sang iblis memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Hati ini kesal, hati ini sebal. Melihatmu bersamanya, sayang. Melihatmu dengan orang yang pada akhirnya mencabut nyawamu..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu kayu itu. Mataku menatap ragu, canggung walau hanya mengetuknya saja. Namun aku mendesah lega saat pemuda di balik pintu itu membukakan pintu sebelum aku sempat mengetuknya. Mata _lavender_ –nya menatap curiga. "Ada apa, Hinata?," tanyanya menyelidik, membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. Aku menatapnya canggung dan menjawab, "A-ano... I-itu... A-ada yang menunggu di ruang tengah, N-Neji..."

Dia menatapku seolah aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa bumi itu kotak atau semacamnya. Tentu saja dia bingung, hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Dan tak kan ada yang mau membuat Neji keluar dari kamarnya di hari Minggu. Karena dia pasti akan mengamuk jika hari Minggu-nya diganggu. Mata _lavender _itu menatapku tajam, seolah bertanya secara tidak langsung 'siapa-orang-yang-beraninya-mengunjungiku-di-hari-Minggu?' Namun aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam, tak sanggup menatapnya langsung.

Dia melewatiku begitu saja menuju ruang tengah. Matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat rambut merah tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Hanabi sambil berbincang canggung. Mata _lavender _itu menatap mata hijau sang rambut merah saat sang rambut merah menoleh ke arahnya. Alis Neji tampak bertautan setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang menemuinya adalah Gaara Sabaku, teman masa kecilnya. Dia tak menyangka Gaara akan menemuinya lagi, padahal dirinya yakin Gaara pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar kota.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau datang menemuiku, Sabaku. Ada apa?," tanya Neji terdengar ketus, walaupun sebenarnya Neji memang orang yang ketus. Gaara hanya memandanginya tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda bertato 'ai' di dahinya itu cukup membuatku penasaran dan menarik Hanabi menjauh dari mereka berdua. Hawa di sana semakin panas ketika aku berhasil menarik Hanabi dan menyuruhnya pergi dari sana.

Kusimak pembicaraan mereka berdua dari balik dinding kamarku yang dekat dengan ruang tengah. "Kau masih ingat saja denganku, Hyuuga...," ucap Gaara datar, seperti wajahnya yang kulihat tadi. "Huh! Kau pikir aku melupakan 'sahabat' yang meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri demi mengejar orang yang disukainya?," tanya Neji dengan suara meninggi.

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga aku merasa kesemutan berdiri setengah menunduk dengan telinga menempel di dinding. Namun aku benar-benar penasaran dengan mereka berdua. Ah mungkin dengan Gaara-nya saja. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, saat itu umur kami sekitar empat tahun. Dia sangat dekat dengan Neji, bahkan mereka pernah bersahabat di masa lalu. Mereka sangat dekat, bagaikan saudara. Mereka sangat dekat, bagai ada tali tak terlihat yang mengikat mereka. Mereka sangat dekat, sebelum akhirnya Gaara pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Aku pun tak tau alasan pasti Gaara meninggalkan Neji begitu saja. Yang kutau Gaara telah meninggalkan Neji dan membiarkannya. Keterpurukan yang Neji alami di masa lalunya juga disumbangkan oleh Gaara. Dan yang kutau pasti, Neji sangat membencinya. Setidaknya sampai saat ini. Aku mendengar lengusan keras dari Neji, lalu tak ada lagi. Namun kurasa Neji pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Ya, aku bisa mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang dihentakkan melenggang pergi dari ruang tengah.

Entah apa yang terjadi, aku tak yakin. Aku pun tak mendengar suara Gaara, namun aku yakin pemuda itu tetap di sana. Menunggu Neji sampai pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu datang kembali ke ruangan itu. Menunggu kembali sahabat yang pernah ditinggalkannya. Menunggu kembali sebuah kalimat 'tak masalah' dari Neji saat dirinya melakukan kesalahan dan meminta maaf. Aku sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada Gaara. Namun mengingat kembali Neji dalam keterpurukan, aku membencinya. Melihat kembali Neji dalam keterpurukan, aku lebih membencinya. Dan melihat aura iblis di balik tubuhnya, aku sangat membencinya.

Aku merasakannya, aku melihatnya. Aura iblis yang pekat di balik tubuhnya. Aura iblis pembunuh di balik topengnya. Aura iblis terkutuk yang terikat dengannya. Sebuah perasaan untuk menjauhkan Neji darinya tersemat dalam hatiku. Aku bisa mengatakannya pada Neji, tapi maukah dia percaya? Aku bisa menyelamatkan Neji, tapi maukah dia percaya? Aku bisa menyingkirkan ikatan iblis dari Gaara, tapi maukah dia percaya? Tidak, dia tak kan percaya. Sedikitpun dia tak kan percaya padaku, gadis lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Neji tentangku. Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku bisa lemah seperti ini? Aku tau seberapa besarnya kekuatan magis milikku yang diturunkan ibu, tapi aku tetap lemah tak berdaya. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat kudengar Neji kembali dan berkata, "Kau mau apa sekarang? Memperbaiki hubungan kita?"

Tak ada jawaban. Namun Neji tiba-tiba menghela napas berat dan pergi bersama Gaara. Pergi bersama sang pemuja setan. Pergi bersama sang iblis yang selalu mengikuti. Aku terduduk lesu di lantai. Tak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat. Tak yakin akan tindakan yang akan kuambil. Tak sanggup dengan kenyataan, inilah perang yang pernah ibu sampaikan seusai mendongeng. Kisah cinta sang iblis dan manusia yang dibatasi oleh benang tipis tak terputuskan. Kisah cinta yang dibatasi garis pembatas yang begitu tebal. Kisah cinta yang dibatasi tembok penghalang yang begitu kokoh. Takdir.

Aku menunduk lesu, tak berani menatap dunia barang sejenak. Inikah akhirnya jika kau membiarkan keluargamu masuk dalam perangkap sang iblis? Inikah rasanya jika kau membiarkan keluargamu mati membusuk di tangan sang iblis? Inikah ketidakadilan jika kau membiarkan keluargamu mencintai sang iblis melebihi apapun, wahai pemuja keindahan iblis? Namun memang benar adanya, kisah ibu akan menjadi nyata. Akulah yang harus merelakan Neji masuk dalam perangkap iblis. Akulah yang harus menanggung rasa sakit saat Neji akhirnya terpuruk lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Akulah yang harus mengurung sang iblis, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tekatku bulat untuk mendapatkanmu, sayang. Merebutmu dari rengkuhan tangannya. Merebutmu dengan bantuan iblispun, aku rela..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Neji tak mengerti apa yang tengah merasuki kepala Gaara. Teman masa kecilnya ini tengah mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman kota sambil bergandengan tangan, layaknya pasangan di mabuk asmara. Tentu saja mereka tidak seperti pasangan itu. Karena pertama, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, dan kedua, mereka berjalan dengan tangan bertautan sedangkan wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senang maupun benci. Tanpa ekspresi lebih tepatnya, membuat beberapa anak menangis ketakutan saat mereka lewat di hadapannya.

Neji tak mempedulikan Gaara yang berjalan di sanmpingnya. Mata _lavender _–nya lebih mempedulikan jalan di hadapannya, mengabsen bunga satu per satu. Dan mungkin juga dirinya mengabsen batu-batu kerikil yang ditemuinya saat melangkahkan kaki. Namun akhirnya dia menyerah pada pemuda di sampingnya dan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari, Sabaku?"

Yang ditanya hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, menundukkan kepalanya dalam sebelum menjawab dengan ragu. "Memperbaiki hubungan seperti katamu tadi, mungkin...," ujarnya masih memandang bawah kaki. Mata hijaunya kosong, bagaikan dirasuki sesuatu. Pikirannya melayang, bagai dibebani sesuatu. Ya, dia memang terbebani, dia terasuki, dia dikendalikan oleh iblis yang mengikat janji padanya. Ia tau sang iblis selalu bersamanya. Ia tau sang iblis melihatnya. Ia tau sang iblis mengawasinya.

Ia terikat. Ia terjerat. Dengan sebuah perjanjian di bawah sinar rembulan, di atas lingkaran setan. Memohon pada iblis, meminta pada iblis, akan permainan takdir di atas hidupnya. Akan permainan takdir di atas nasibnya. Akan permainan takdir di atas perasaannya. Otaknya buntu, hatinya beku. Setelah kepergian yang tersayang, mata hijau itu hilang sinarnya. Setelah kepergian yang terkasih, hati itu hilang arahnya.

Kini dia pasrah akan takdirnya, akan iblis yang terikat dengannya, akan kehancurannya di masa kelak. Yang terpenting diri ini bertemu orang yang dirindukan. Orang yang dicintai. Orang yang telah pergi. Dia frustasi, dia putus asa. Akan segala derita yang ia terima. Haruskah dia merasa sesakit ini? Tidak, ini tak pantas baginya. Ini tak adil baginya. Ini salah baginya.

Melihat keheningan itu, Neji menatapnya curiga. Tak tau apa yang akan menunggu dirinya. Tak tau apa yang selalu mengikutinya. Tak tau apa yang mengincarnya. Dia terlalu bimbang untuk mempercayai, pada pemuda yang tengah menautkan kedua tangan dengan jari jemarinya. Menatapnya kosong namun terselip penderitaan tak terkira. Rasa sakit tak terduga. Rasa pedih tak terbayang. Mata _lavender _itu menyipit, menyelidik di balik mata hijau kosong itu. Menebak pikiran yang tersirat di sana. Memahami perasaan yang terpendam di sana.

Keduanya tenggelam akan perasaan tak menentu ini. Tenggelam dalam lubang tak berujung ini. Tenggelam dalam lautan luas bernama takdir. Kedua manik beda warna itu masih menyelami dalamnya kekeraskepalanya hati. Dan saat itulah Neji menyadari. Sang iblis telah menanti, momen ini yang langka untuk dicari. Dari dasar hati dia menjerit, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkinkah pemuda ini yang mengikat janji? Atau dia malah dimanfaatkan sang iblis keji?

Dia tak tau, dia tak menyangka. Gaara akan mengikat janji dengan sang iblis. Pemburu manusia seperti dirinya, pemburu manusia spesial dengan kekuatan menghancurkan kaum sang penghuni neraka. Ditariknya napas yang memburu, keringat dingin mengalir saat berhasil menangkap sosok iblis dari mata ketiganya. Madara Uchiha. Iblis yang seharusnya tak pernah kembali setelah dibunuh mendiang sang ayah. Madara Uchiha. Iblis kejam yang seharusnya tak pernah ada lagi setelah jatuh ke lubang neraka. Madara Uchiha. Iblis yang tersegel untuk selamanya, kini kembali ke hadapannya.

Madara menyeringai, mengetahui sang manusia menyadari. Mata kelamnya mengintimidasi, tak lupa aura pekat mengelilingi. Sang manusia menatap tak percaya pada diri, seakan melihat hantu di tengah hari. Namun sayang, memang benar itu terjadi. Mata _lavender _itu menutup bersembunyi. Menghela napas berat menyesakkan hati. Sebuah perasaan khawatir terpatri. Akan sosok pemuda di hadapannya kini.

Neji menarik Gaara dalam pelukan kasih. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya kini, hanya doa yang dipanjatkan pada Tuhan semesta alam. Mengadu pada Tuhan sang Maha Pengasih. Mengemis pada Tuhan Maha Pemberi. Keselamatan dirinya tak dihiraukan lagi. Hanya sosok dalam rengkuhannya, dia peduli. Hanya sosok dalam pelukannya, dia bertanya kembali. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?," selalu kalimat itu yang dia ucapkan berkali-kali.

Gaara tetap terdiam, tak memberi jawaban yang berarti. Namun dari situlah, Neji mengerti. Akan kebimbangan hati yang tak terpatri. Mengusap pelan helaian merah itu, Neji berbisik kembali, "Kau mengikat janji dengan iblis?" Hening sebagai jeda. Sebuah balasan pelukan menjadi jawabannya. Jawaban bersalah telah mengadaikan jiwa ini. Bersalah telah menjua hidup ini. Neji mengeratkan pelukannya, bagai tak ingin kehilangan. "Aku tau, Gaara... Aku tau...," ujar Neji, kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan wajah datar itu tenggelam di dadanya, menyesali perbuatannya.

Neji tau, Gaara tau. Iblis itu sedang menyeringai kejam pada mereka. Bersiap-siap untuk menikmati santapannya. Membiarkan keheningan menjadi latar mereka, mengalunkan hati yang saling terdiam. Hanya mereka yang mampu mendengarnya, hanya mereka yang mampu merasakannya. Karena mereka saling mengerti, karena mereka saling merasakan. Sakit saat ditinggal yang terkasih, terpuruk saat ditinggal yang tersayang. Melepaskan sebuah pelukan hangat dengan canggung, Gaara menatap Neji dalam. Mata hijau itu masih berpikir berkali-kali untuk menatap dalamnya mata _lavender _di hadapannya, tersuguh oleh pemuda mantan sahabatnya. Ya, mantan sahabatnya, setelah dirinya meninggalkan Neji hanya untuk terkasih yang telah pergi.

"Akankah Neji marah? Akankah Neji menderita?" Selalu kalimat tanya itu menjadi percakapan monolog hati. Dia tau rasa sakit itu, dia merasakannya sampai saat ini. Namun yang paling sering hatinya bertanya adalah, "Akankah Neji membenciku?" Dia tak tau, dia tak mengerti. Mengapa hati ini sanggup memantapkan janji? Mengapa tubuh ini sanggup berdiri di lingkar setan terkutuk dan menerima begitu saja tawaran sang iblis? Entah, otaknya baru berpikir. Akalnya baru menggali. Jauh di lubuk hati dia tak terima kenyataan, bahwa sang terkasih sudah pergi. Namun juga tak terima kenyataan, bahwa sahabatnya menjadi tumbal janji maut ini.

Mereka terdiam, mereka berhenti. Mendongakkan kepala, memandang lurus pada Hyuuga. Gaara berbisik pelan sekali, "Maaf telah menyeretmu dalam masalahku, Neji..." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengelus rambut merah di hadapannya. Mengisyaratkan kalimat yang sering diucapkannya dulu saat Gaara melakukan kesalahan. "Tak masalah...," ujarnya tulus dari hati, pasrah akan apa yang telah menanti. Gaara memeluknya lagi, meminta maaf yang sebesarnya walau tak terucap.

Sang iblis semakin memperlebar seringaiannya, memulai awal kehancuran sang manusia. Menyeringai kejam saat mengetahui dua hati tengah dalam kebimbangan. Mengetahui perasaan yang tersimpan rapi dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ini baru awalnya, sayang.._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Sakura. Berjalan tergopoh-gopoh hingga kaki serasa lepas dari tempatnya. Jarak rumah kami sangat jauh, tapi aku tetap memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Aku menghela napas lega saat melihat Sakura tengah menyiram tanaman di depan halaman. Mata hijau _emerald_ –nya bingung, saat melihatku mendekatinya. "Hinata-chan? Ada apa?," tanyanya khawatir. Sahabatku ini mengiringku masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mempersilakanku duduk di sofa. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?," tanyanya lagi. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku yang memburu, kekurangan oksigen setelah berjalan cukup jauh. "Sakura-chan... B-bantu aku...," ucapku terbata-bata.

Sakura menatapku sangat khawatir, "Katakan saja, Hinata-chan. Mungkin aku bisa bantu..." Aku menangis di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, air mataku tumpah begitu saja. Entah mengapa, aku tak mampu menahan rasa sesak ini. "N-Neji...," ucapku masih terisak. Sakura menatapku dalam, mencoba mendengarkanku lebih jelas. Aku mengusap air mataku yang mengalir, "...d-dia diincar iblis..."

Mata _emerald_ itu melebar setelah mendengar kalimatku. Dia tak percaya, itulah persepsiku saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. "T-tadi ada teman lama Neji ke rumah.. Dan di-dia mengikat janji pada iblis, S-Sakura... I-iblis itu mengincar Neji...," jelasku terbata-bata, masih terisak. Mata Sakura menatapku teduh, mecoba menenangkanku. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku. "Tunggu sebentar...," ucapnya sebelum melenggang pergi menuju ke dalam. Aku hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang menghilang di balik dinding dengan cemas. Aku tak mau Sakura malah menelepon Neji dan membawaku pulang. Aku tak mau, walaupun aku harus mati sekalipun. Aku akan melindungi Neji, bagaimanapun caranya.

Namun pikiran negatif itu kubuang jauh-jauh saat Sakura kembali dengan sebuah buku lusuh di tangannya. Dia mengajakku menuju ruang bawah tanah rumahnya, dan aku hanya menurut saja. Aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat lingkaran pentagram terlukis di lantai itu. Menatap Sakura tak percaya, mungkinkah Sakura juga pemuja setan? Namun Sakura tersenyum padaku dan menjelaskan, "Keluargaku sama denganmu, Hinata-chan. Jangan takut... Aku hanya ingin tau iblis macam apa yang Neji hadapi dan perjanjian apa yang telah dibuat teman lama Neji itu..."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, pantas dia selalu mendengarkanku dan membelaku saat aku mengatakan bahwa sihir itu ada di kelas. Sakura membalikkan halaman buku itu, "Aku tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Jadi boleh kupinjam kekuatanmu, Hinata-chan?" Aku tersentak kaget, namun setuju dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Jangan takut...," ucapnya seraya meletakkan selembar kertas di tengah lingkaran, "Sekarang julurkan tanganmu ke lingkaran dan konsentrasi..."

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dari luar, sedangkan Sakura berada di dalam lingkaran. Mantera dilapalkan, sinar gaib menjadi penerangan. Aku merasakan energiku sedikit terhisap oleh lingkaran itu, tapi tetap melanjutkan ritual ini. Setelah beberapa waktu, cahaya itu meredup lalu sirna. Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang telah menutup buku mantera. Diambilnya kertas di bawah lantai, dan diberikannya padaku.

Aku sedikit tak mengerti tulisan itu, namun masih bisa membacanya. _"...Madara Uchiha... Menghidupkan kembali orang yang diminta dengan bayaran nyawa orang lain...,"_ aku membaca dalam hati seraya membelalakkan mataku. Aku menatap Sakura, meminta bantuan. Salahkah aku membaca tulisan ini? Dan apakah Neji yang akan jadi tumbalnya jika ini benar terjadi? Namun Sakura menggeleng pasrah, "Maaf, Hinata-chan... Aku tak bisa menghentikan perjanjian itu. Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali manusia pengikat janji itu yang memutuskan..."

Aku menatap tak percaya kertas itu, menangis kembali. Tak mungkin ini terjadi. Tak mungkin janji ini terucap. Tak mungkin sepupuku yang menjadi tumbal. Aku tak percaya, sedikitpun tak percaya. Namun apalah daya, aku pasrah saja. Putus asa mungkin, tapi itu kenyataannya. Tak ada harapan lagi berlari menghindari, pada akhirnya Neji-lah yang tersakiti...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Berlari pun percuma , sayang. Aku tak kan melepaskanmu, walau kita harus jatuh ke dasar neraka sekalipun..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hitam dan putih, mereka kontradiktif. Jika Gaara adalah hitam, maka Neji adalah putih. Gaara yang datang menjual sahabatnya, maka Neji terdiam memaafkan sahabatnya. Jika Gaara telah membekukan hatinya, maka Neji menghangatkan hatinya. Sungguh ironis, kedua pemuda itu harus bertemu. Sungguh ironis, kedua pemuda itu saling mengenal. Sungguh ironis, kedua pemuda itu saling terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang sama. Kesedihan ditinggal sang terkasih. Gaara kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya, dan Neji kehilangan Gaara juga untuk selamanya. Kehilangan sahabatnya yang mengkhianatinya dua kali.

Hitam dan putih, mereka kontradiktif. Jika Gaara adalah hitam, maka Naruto adalah putih. Gaara yang memanggil iblis untuk dipermainkan diri, maka Naruto mencintai iblis sepenuh hati. Jika Gaara telah menutup hatinya pada dunia, maka Naruto membuka lebar dirinya pada takdir. Sungguh ironis, kedua pemuda itu harus bertemu. Sungguh ironis, kedua pemuda itu saling mengenal. Sungguh ironis, kedua pemuda itu terikat dengan iblis. Seluruh dari diri mereka terjerat iblis. Gaara mengikat dirinya dengan janji maut, dan Naruto mengikat dirinya dengan janji suci. Janji suci untuk setia sampai mati.

Gaara terhenyak dari lamunannya. Mendengar kekehan sang iblis di setiap perjalanannya. Terkekeh pelan mengganggu langkahnya. Namun Gaara tak bergeming, sedikitpun dirinya tak mau menatap sang iblis. Mata hijau itu semakin kosong, ditelan kebimbangan hati. Tidakkah dirinya sadar bahwa dia tengah dipermainkan? Tidakkah dirinya sadar bahwa salah besar dia mampu berlari dari kenyataan? Tidakkah dirinya sadar hatinya tak mampu memilih lagi?

Dia sadar, dia tau. Dirinya tengah dipermainkan takdir, sungguh dia tau. Dia sadar, dia tau. Dirinya tak mampu lari dari kenyataan dirinya telah menggadaikan jiwa sahabat demi yang terkasih, sungguh dia tau. Dia sadar, diat tau. Hatinya sudah mendustainya untuk tegar dalam kebimbangan, sungguh dia tau. Dia sadar, dia tau. Segalanya tak kan berjalan baik seperti keinginannya. Hanya sang iblis yang bisa memainkannya layaknya boneka. Hanya iblis yang mampu menghidupkan sang terkasih. Hanya sang iblis yang tega mencabut segala kebahagiaannya. Ya, dia sadar, dia tau. Segalanya akan bergerak menjauhi dirinya...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Berlari pun percuma , sayang. Aku tak kan melepaskanmu,walau harus kurelakan tubuh ini dimainkan sang setan..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kamarku. Mendengarkan kalimat Sakura tadi, aku menyerah. Biarlah semua berjalan, biarlah takdir memainkan kami. Pada saatnya kami juga akan berhenti di ambang hidup juga karena takdir, bukan? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar Neji bisa lepas dari pertumbalan ini. Aku menemukan Neji tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah. Aku menatapnya sendu, walaupun dia tak memperhatikanku sama sekali.

Tersenyum menghilangkan rasa sedih ini, aku berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya. "N-Neji...," panggilku canggung. Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, "Ada apa?" Aku menggeleng dan memeluknya. Dia sepupuku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Tangisku pecah saat mengingat kalimat Sakura tadi. "..._Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali manusia pengikat janji itu yang memutuskan..."_

Dia mengelus rambutku lembut. "Kau menangis, Hinata? Kenapa?," tanyanya membalas pelukanku. Aku tak menjawab, hanya semakin memeluknya erat. "J-jangan pergi, Neji...," ucapku padanya. Dia menunduk, mata _lavender_ –nya kosong. Aku tau dia bingung, dari tatapannya aku tau. Dia mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan berkata, "Aku tak kan pergi... Meninggalkan kau dan Hanabi..."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Menatap dalam mata yang sewarna denganku. "A-aku tau... Ga-Gaara telah mengadaikan jiwamu pada iblis...," ucapku membiarkan Neji tau bahwa aku pun tau. Neji nampak tak terkejut dengan kalimatku. Apa sebenarnya dia tau aku sudah menyadarinya? Apa sebenarnya dia tau aku sudah mengetahuinya? Apa dia tau dan dia membiarkanku dalam keresahan ini?

Dia menghela napas sejenak. "Ya, benar...," kalimatnya menggantung, "tapi aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kau tak perlu khawatir..." Dia beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku setelah berucap tadi. Aku berpikir, sekeras apa hatinya hingga dia tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Sekuat apa hatinya hingga dia mampu menahan rasa sakit telah dikhianati? Setabah apa hatinya hingga dia sanggup memaafkan hati busuk yang telah mengadaikan hidupnya yang berharga ini?

Entah, aku tak tau. Entah, aku tak mengerti. Entah, aku tak sanggup lagi. Memikirkan penderitaannya selama ini, luka yang tertoreh dalam menusuk hati. Batinnya menjerit kesakitan, namun dia tak mau peduli. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti alur takdir yang tak dapat diubah lagi. Dia terus melangkah walau jalannya tertutupi duri. Dia terus berjalan walau berkali-kali terjatuh hingga tak mampu bangkit lagi. Dia pasrah, dia tak berdaya. Hanya Tuhan yang mampu memberikan jalan pintas baginya, keluar dari perjanjian setan dengan sahabat kecilnya...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Berlari pun percuma, sayang. Aku tak kan melepaskanmu, walau harus kulangkahi batas takdir yang selalu kau taati..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gaara terdiam kembali memandang langit malam. Semua terasa gelap, termasuk hidupnya yang kelam. Dia terus berpikir, menimbang ulang perjanjiannya dengan sang iblis. Menimbang kembali persyaratan sang iblis. Hatinya ragu, hatinya gundah. Hatinya gusar, pada diri yang telah tega menjual jiwa sahabat. Hatinya gusar, pada hati yang tertutup pada perasaan yang dia lupakan dahulu. Hatinya gusar, pada pikiran yang telah melupakan memori dirinya dengan sang sahabat. Hati ini menyesal, setelah menyadari betapa dirinya membutuhkan Neji. Hati ini meyesal, setelah menyadari betapa dirinya lemah akan senyuman Naruto. Hati ini menyesal, setelah menyadari betapa dirinya bodoh telah mengikat janji pada iblis.

Dia terikat, dia terjerat. Pada tali yang disediakan iblis, yang diterimanya dengan mudah. Pada darah yang dipinta iblis, yang disanggupinya dengan mudah. Pada permintaan yang diucap iblis, yang disetujuinya dengan mudah. Mata hijau itu lelah, sangat lelah. Akan permainan takdir. Akan nasibnya kelak. Akan dunia yang begitu kejam.

Dia takut, sangat takut. Takut kehilangan senyuman sang tercinta, takut kehilangan kalimat memaafkan sang sahabat, takut kehilangan yang berharga baginya. Tapi apa daya, dirinya juga tak mau berhenti melihat kedua orang itu bahagia. Salahkan dirinya, tapi jangan Naruto. Salahkan dirinya, tapi jangan Neji. Salahkan dirinya, tapi juga jangan sang iblis.

Dirinya ingin mereka bahagia, dirinya masih ingin melihat segalanya berjalan lancar. Egois memang, dia tak mau meninggalkan bumi ini. Dia bukannya tak mau menukar jiwanya sendiri, tapi apakah iblis itu mau menerimanya? Tidak, iblis itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Dia sadar, dia tau. Tapi tak menghentikan perjanjian itu dahulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur menjadi abu, yang melumuri hatinya dalam rasa perih tak terkira.

Wajahnya memang datar, tapi dia bisa menangis. Dia menangis walau dalam hati. Tak perlu air mata, dia menangis walau dalam hati. Sudahi rasa sakit ini, diambinya pisau. Mencoba mengakhiri hidup, sebelum dirinya harus melihat sahabatnya yang tergolek tak bernyawa. Mengkahiri semuanya, mungkin begini caranya. Tepat pada saat dirinya hampir menusuk dada sendiri, sang iblis menahan tangannya dan melempar pisau itu jauh darinya. "Maafkan aku, manusia... Tapi kau tak boleh mati sampai kau memutuskan...," ujarnya masih dengan seringaian terlukis di wajahnya.

Kejam memang mendarah daging pada iblis. Dia masih ingin mempermainkan manusia ini dalam kebimbangan hati. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi menyesal yang teramat jika berhasil mendapatkan jiwa manusia itu. Dia kejam, tapi tak mau melanggar janji. Dia akan mengikuti kemauan manusia itu, setelah keputusan manusia itu sudah terucap. Dia menatap mata hijau kosong itu sejenak.

"Aku beri kau sebuah kemudahan..."

Gaara menatapnya tertarik, mata hijaunya berkilat sejenak sebelum kembali menjadi kosong. "Kau bisa memilih diantara mereka, siapa yang ingin kuambil. Dengan syarat dia mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya..." Mata hijau itu terlihat bosan dan sepertinya dirinya memang dijebak. Dia tau opsi itu hanya menunjuk pada Neji seorang. Naruto tak mungkin mencintainya, pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Sedangkan hati sang Uzumaki hanya untuk sang iblis seorang, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dengankan dulu...," sela Madara. Dia mencoba menarik perhatian sang manusia. Dilipatnya kedua tangan itu di depan dadanya, menunjukkan seringaian yang semakin melebar dan mengerikan. "Jika aku selesai mengambil nyawanya, aku akan menghapus semua ingatan orang yang mengenalnya termasuk dirimu, bagaimana?," tanyanya meminta persetujuan sang manusia. Gaara menatapnya tak percaya. Bukannya dia tak percaya iblis itu bisa melakukannya, namun dia tak percaya iblis itu akan melakukannya. Mungkin akan sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Dia mengangguk setuju, "Aku terima..." Sang iblis menyeringai mengerikan, sebuah permainan baru akan dimulai...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kau pikir kau dapat melupakanku, sayang? Silakan berpikir ulang jika kau yakin mampu melupakanku..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku tengah membaca majalah di ruang tengah saat Gaara datang. Aku menatapnya sengit ketika Hanabi mempersilakannya duduk dan menunggu Neji. Terdiam, sepertinya dia tak mau mempedulikanku di sini. "Mau apa kau kemari?," tanyaku ketus. Aku masih memandangnya sengit, walaupun matanya kosong seperti biasa. "Pergilah...," hardikku, "Tak kan kubiarkan Neji menjadi tumbalmu..."

Dia membalas tatapan sengitku tidak suka. Namun itu sedetik, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya kosong kembali. Saat Neji datang, aku pergi keluar rumah tanpa pamit. Aku tak sanggup, aku tak mampu. Melihat Neji hanya dijadikan boneka, dijadikan tumbal untuk menghidupkan orang yang disayangi pemuda brengsek itu. Dijual pada iblis untuk menukar napas orang yang disayangi pemuda sialan itu. Aku tak mau tau, aku tak peduli. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat ini lagi. Bukannya aku tak peduli pada Neji, tapi aku memang lemah seperti ini. Aku tak kan pernah bisa melawan, memberontak walau harus kutukar dengan jiwa ini.

Neji tak menghentikanku saat aku pergi dari rumah. Dia malah menatap Gaara yang membalas tatapannya dengan mata hijau kosongnya itu. "Kenapa kau datang lagi kemari?," tanya Neji datar, tak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. Mungkin dia lelah, pada akhirnya dia akan hancur di tangan sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin dia lelah, memberikan ekspresi yang berarti pada orang yang telah menggadaikan hidupnya.

Gaara hanya bisa menatapnya kosong, ekspresinya tak berubah. Namun dirinya menarik Neji dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Neji...," bisiknya pelan. Neji tertawa getir, melepas pelukan Gaara. "Sebegitu mudahkah dirimu berkata maaf? Kau tak tau betapa tersakitinya aku. Kau mengkhianatiku. Dua kali, Gaara...," jeda sejenak. Mata Gaara menatap dalam lantai di bawahnya, tak ingin melihat mata Neji yang berkilat kekecewaan. "... Dulu aku berharap kau aka kembali. Tapi nyatanya, kau malah menjual hidupku. Hidupku yang kugunakan untuk melindungi Hinata dan Hanabi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka, Gaara? Jawab aku..."

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "Maafkan aku, Neji..." Neji menarik napas berat, tak sanggup berbicara lebih jauh dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mata _lavender _–nya menyiratkan rasa sakit hatinya yang tak terbendung lagi. "Kau pasti lebih tau rasanya ditinggal seluruh orang yang kau sayangi, bukan? Dan sekarang kau akan membuat Hinata dan Hanabi merasakannya... Aku sangat kecewa padamu...," Neji berkata dengan getir, rasa kecewanya semakin menjadi. "Aku tau aku salah. Aku kehilangan arahku, setelah kepergian Naruto. Aku salah, Neji... Maafkan aku...," ucap Gaara masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup diri ini menatap mata _lavender_ sahabat.

"Kau memang salah, Gaara..."

Hening tercipta, melantunkan sebuah kecanggungan dalam kebimbangan. Melantunkan loncengan permulaan bagi sang iblis. Melantunkan nyanyian kematian bagi sang manusia. Tak mampu diri ini lari lagi. Tak mampu wajah ini berpaling lagi. Tak mampu mata ini terbuka lagi. Pada kenyataan yang perih. Pada takdir yang menanti. Setiap kali Gaara menatap ke belakang, sang iblis menyeringai kejam tak berperasaan. Setiap kali Gaara memalingkan wajah, Neji menatapnya dengan rasa kekecewaan. Setiap kali Gaara menatap ke depan, Naruto menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Hati ini bingung memilih, bimbang memutuskan. Namun...

"Kau membenciku, Neji?," tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap Neji. Mata hijau itu menyiratkan sebuah rasa menyesal yang teramat. Bukan, dirinya memang menyesal saat ini, bukan sedang menguji perasaan Neji padanya. Entah mengapa dari lubuk hatinya dia nyaman bersama Neji. Dia senang bersama Neji. Dia mencintai Neji.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, cintanya pada Naruto menutup perasaannya pada Neji. Mencampakkan Neji begitu saja di masa lalu dan mengorbankannya di masa kini. Neji menatap mata hijau itu dalam. "Tidak, Gaara. Aku tidak membencimu, sama sekali tidak membencimu...," ujar Neji membuat mata hijau itu melebar. Memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir mungilnya, membiarkan perasaanya dicampur aduk begitu saja. "...aku mencintaimu, Gaara...," sambung Neji setelah ciuman itu.

Gaara tersipu, wajahnya memerah. Namun setitik bening mengalir lembut di pipinya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya cairan itu tumpah. Bersama perasaan bersalah tak terbendung di dada. Bersama takdir yang kejam mempermainkannya. Neji mengusap air mata itu lembut, mata _lavender_ –nya menatap kasih pada Gaara. "Jangan menangis, kumohon, jangan...," pintanya pada Gaara. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tak mampu membenci Gaara. Entah mengapa, hatinya tak mampu berhenti mencintai Gaara. Entah mengapa, akalnya tak mampu berhenti memaafkan Gaara.

Dia terlalu mencintainya. Dia terlanjur cinta padanya. Rasa cinta itulah yang sempat membuatnya terpuruk. Ditinggal sang terkasih dan kini ditumbalkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia rela. Namun dia juga memikirkan kedua sepupunya, entah bagaimana jadinya bila dia telah tiada. Biarlah segalanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Biarlah malam ini menjadi milik mereka bersama. Biarlah desah tertahan Gaara menjadi lantun lagu penyatuannya.

Mata itu menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh sang pemuda berambut merah. Tak tertinggal hidung dan bibirnya yang membantu lantunan desah keluar begitu saja dari tenggorokan Gaara. Melantunkan nama Neji berkali-kali dan menaikkan libido sang Hyuuga. Mata hijaunya sesekali memandang apa yang tengah dilakukan sang Hyuuga pada dirinya. Namun pada akhirnya dia menyerah akan kenikmatan ini. Biarlah iblis itu menyeringai padanya, malam ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Biarlah neraka menanti di sana, malam ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Biarlah orang lain memandang mereka sebelah mata, malam ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

Desahan terlantun, napas memburu ketika Neji mulai menyentuh tempat privasinya. Meremasnya dengan jemari dingin, memberikan sebuah sensasi nikmat tersendiri baginya. Mengecupnya dengan bibir menggoda itu, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Menjilatnya basah dengan lidah lihai itu, memberikan sengatan sinyal ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kepala berambut cokelat itu naik turun seiring gerakan memanjakan sang terkasih. Membuat sang tercinta melenguh nikmat, menaikkan libidonya akan sang terkasih.

Ini bukan nafsu semata. Ini adalah bentuk cintanya yang sempurna. Dia memanjakan Gaara dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seakan Gaara adalah barang mudah pecah dan rapuh. Memang itu apa adanya, memang itu yang terjadi sebenarnya. Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu telah kehilangan jalannya untuk berpijak. Kehilangan arahnya untuk melangkah. Kehilangan tumpuan untuk bersandar. Dia tau, lebih tau dari siapapun. Tau akan kekurangan itu dan berusaha menutupinya, menjadikan Gaara manusia sempurna.

Lenguh panjang terdengar saat Gaara mencapai titik batasnya. Mengeluarkan hasrat terpendam yang diterima begitu saja oleh Neji. Kelelahan, tubuhnya kelelahan. Namun di saat yang sama, tubuhnya menginginkan yang lebih. Tubuh bermandikan peluh dengan wajah memerah seperti warna rambut sang terkasih, menjadikan sebuah pemandangan terindah begi Neji. Dia kembali merengkuh bibir mungil itu dalam ciuman. Ciuman hangat nan lembut, tak terasa nafsu yang menggebu sedikitpun. Membius Gaara dalam ekstasi bercinta, menenggelamkan Gaara dalam perasaan yang sangat dalam tak terkira. Kedua lidah itu kembali bertaut, menari lembut dalam alunan musik yang terlantun. Hampir tak terpisahkan jika paru-paru tak merengek meminta oksigen.

"Neji...," ucap Gaara lirih. Matanya yang kosong, kini terganti dengan mata yang terisi penuh akan perasaan kasih. Menatap lembut orang yang dicintainya, melupakan perjanjian iblis yang akan menghancurkannya. Setidaknya Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya. Agar bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya walau hanya sesaat saja. "Aku mencintaimu... Maafkan aku...," ujarnya masih setengah berbisik, menyesali perbuatannya yang lalu. Neji menghadiahi sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya, tersenyum maklum bagai orang tua yang menyayangi anaknya yang meminta maaf akan kenakalan mereka sepenuh hati. "Tak masalah...," ucapnya setelah sekian lama tak mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Malam itu penuh dengan perasaan dua sejoli yang terampur aduk. Namun cintalah yang mendominasi di antara seluruh perasaan itu. Penyatuan mereka sudah lengkap beberapa detik lalu. Sakit dan perih yang dirasakan Gaara pada awalnya, berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang mulai menjalar. Neji berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tak ingin menyakiti Gaara begaimanapun caranya. Menarik dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan, hingga desah Gaara terdengar lagi, memintanya bergerak lebih cepat.

Sebuah titik dimana Gaara mendesah tak karuan menjadi incarannya. Pergerakannya mulai cepat dan keras, namun teratur sebagaimana di awal. "N-Neji... Fast... Harder... Ahn.. Please...," desah Gaara terus meminta Neji memanjakannya. Dengan senang hati, Neji melakukannya. Namun dirinya tetap bergerak dengan cinta, bukan nafsu pada umumnya. Diremasnya milik Gaara yang kesepian, memanjakan Gaara yang tengah melayang di surga dunia. Mata _lavender_ –nya memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah yang beku itu. Tidak, wajah itu hangat dan sangat mengagumkan baginya.

Sekali lagi, sebuah lenguh panjang yang meneriaki nama orang terkasih dilantunkan Gaara saat mencapai batasnya. Membuat Neji mendesah kenikmatan saat merasakan dinding tubuh Gaara mengapitnya erat bagai tak ingin melepaskannya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Neji menyusul Gaara. Napas keduanya memburu setelah batas yang mereka capai tadi. Terlelap dalam pelukan Neji, diselimuti kain putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Namun saat itulah Gaara sadar, dia harus membuat keputusan...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Jika aku memberikanmu pilihan, sayang, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Antara aku atau dirinya?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Inilah batas harinya. Inilah batas keputusannya. Gaara berdiri di tengah lingar setan, menanti sang iblis muncul di hadapannya. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Batinnya meronta, namun tak digubrisnya sama sekali. Dia sebenarnya takut juga menghadapi ini. Namun bagaimana lagi, dia sudah mencintainya sepenuh hati. Harus ada yang direlakan, bukan? Setidaknya begitu... Gaara membuka buku mantera, membiarkan sinar rembulan sekali lagi sebagai satu-satunya penerangan. Membaca kalimat-kalimat itu, memanggil sang iblis keluar dari neraka sekali lagi.

Tepat di akhir mantera, Madara muncul di hadapannya, membuatnya berjenggit kaget. Mata hijaunya kembali kosong, wajahnya datar setelah sempat terkejut. Madara menyeringai, "Ada apa, manusia? Terkejut?"

Gaara tak merespon dan berkata, "Aku sudah memutuskannya..."

Madara terkejut, cepat sekali manusia ini menentukan pilihannya. Entah mengapa dirinya tak yakin manusia ini sudah memutuskannya. Namun melihat keseriusan dan tak ada rasa takut dalam mata sang manusia membuatnya menyeringai. "Oh... Bagus...," soraknya mencoba menyanjung pemuda itu. Namun sang pemuda malah tak bergeming sedkitpun. Tak ada respon darinya sedikitpun. "Masih kau ingat bukan, janjimu untuk menghapus ingatan tentang orang itu?," tanya Gaara penuh kehati-hatian. Sang iblis menggeleng pelan, "Setidakpercayanya kau padaku, manusia, kau tak perlu ragu aku akan melanggar janjiku..."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Madara bertanya kembali, "Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin yang paling mencintai kekasihnya, dialah yang kau ambil... "

"Siapa?"

"Kau tau siapa, bukan..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Dan maafkan aku telah mengkhianati cintamu, sayang... Maafkan aku lupa akan cintaku untuk mengembalikanmu, sayang..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu kayu itu. Mataku menatap ragu, canggung walau hanya mengetuknya saja. Namun aku mendesah lega saat pemuda di balik pintu itu membukakan pintu sebelum aku sempat mengetuknya. Mata _lavender_ –nya menatap curiga. "Ada apa, Hinata?," tanyanya menyelidik, membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku menatapnya canggung dan menjawab, "A-ano... I-itu... A-ada yang menunggu di ruang tengah, N-Neji..."

Neji mendengus kesal, sebelum melangkah melewatiku begitu saja. Dengan canggung kuikuti dia menuju ruang tengah. Seorang pemuda yang sangat Neji kenal tengah menunggunya sambil berbincang canggung dengan Hanabi. "Kupikir kau datang siang ini...," kata Neji sambil bertolak pinggang. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanabi, matanya menatap Neji. "Aku berubah pikiran. Lebih baik jalan-jalan pagi daripada jalan-jalan siang, bukan?," tanya pemuda itu pada Neji. "Ayo," ajaknya mengamit tangan Neji.

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto...," ucap Neji dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Bukan kau maupun dirinya, sayang. Aku lebih memilih menderita di atas kebahagiaan kalian..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**A/N**: #cengo lihat ending.# Apalagi ini? Fic dark theme pula! Ending ajaib buangetz! (lebay!). Sulitnya buat lemon eksplisit menjurus implisit... Sulit untuk membuat cinta di atas nafsu... Sekali lagi produk gagal untuk Death Note, malah lari kemari... T.T . Yeah, ini untuk Darekami yang minta sequel "Aku No Hana" waktu itu. Untuk **jung hana cassie**, **Chaos Seth**, **UShine**, **nianthas** thanks banget kalian sudah mereview fic gaje itu... Terharu diri ini... T.T . Maaf buat **nianthas** saya nggak mau mengubah genre "Aku No Hana"... Dan untuk **Darekami **maaf ini kependekan, ide tiba-tiba blank setelah mendengar omelan dan adu bacot tetangga sebelah. Akhir kata, _Lire et passer en revue, s'il vous plaît? _― RnR please?


End file.
